


Not the best at keeping time.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jenny shows up to talk to those who stayed on Earth but she demonstrates a trait she definitely got from her father in the process.





	Not the best at keeping time.

Martha wakes up to her phone ringing. She answers it a bit tired to hear that it's Jenny. "What do you want, it's not even three in the morning yet‽"

"Sorry my TARDIS is acting up I'll land in approximately a week, plus or minus about twelve hours. Can you get yourself, Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane and her son to the park where dad dropped you off for the tail end of that so let's say nine days starting the day beginning now-ish, eleven o'clock?"

"Sure see you then. You do know it's been a long time, Jack'll be furious with you for making him wait this long to fix his vortex manipulator. He's been calling me, Tish, mum and dad to rant about it!"

"I'll mentally prepare myself then. See you Martha."

"See you Jenny."

Nine days later

11:15

A modern phone box covered in ads for the recent circus that had just left the area appeared silently behind a group of seven sat on one of the park benches. "Are you sure she said today Martha?" Mickey asked for the seventh time in the past fifteen minutes. Of course Jenny was late. Martha knew that she was only the Doctor's child, no-one else's but couldn't she have not inherited the lateness.

A woman exited the box during the question and replied for Martha, "Yes, I did Mickey Smith."

"Jen, I know you inherited the lateness but seriously?" Martha asked.

"Blame my dad, it's not my fault. I inherited it from him." Jenny replied.

"Already on it." Jack joked.

"Hi, I promised a visit. Who are you three, I don't believe I've met you, though you may have met me - have you?"

"No we haven't." One of the boys, Luke says.

"Ah, okay. I'm Jenny or at least that's what I tend to use as my name." Jenny introduces herself.

"I'm Luke, Sarah Jane's son. These are Clyde and Maria, my friends." Luke says.

"Now introductions are out of the way will you fix my vortex manipulator." Jack huffed.

"Bit impatient are we? I'll fix it inside." Jenny responded almost laughing. The group stood up.

"I didn't hear you park your TARDIS, how far is it?" Mickey asked.

"The telephone box behind this bench, it wasn't there before. Is it that?" Luke guessed.

"Correct, you're good. Want a trip, have to wait until you're older through, I'm not the best with time though I'm better than my dad." Jenny said in a way very reminiscent of the Tenth Doctor.

"Maybe. Can Clyde and Maria come too?" Luke smiled.

"Sure. But not until you three are older. I'm not letting you miss school. Not when I can't guarantee I'll get you back at the right time," Jenny agreed. The group heads into the telephone box. There are a few 'whoa's and 'ooh's and Jenny smiles. "Welcome to my TARDIS," Jenny says, "Do not feel obliged to state the obvious, she's a TARDIS. They're all smaller on the outside." Jenny takes Jack's vortex manipulator and starts fixing it as the conversation continues.

"Why'd you take so long?" Mickey asked.

"She's a type 50. I'm still running her in, just as the Doctor is still running in his type 40." Jenny replied, Mickey nodded.

"He once took a year to bring Rose back to her mum instead of twelve hours." Mickey laughed.

"He'll get worse, trust me I've seen it. Friend of mine means I have to travel forward to keep up with the right part of her timestream." Jenny says provoking a few more laughs. "Something big is coming, be careful."

"What do you mean? Bigger than usual for Earth?" Sarah Jane asks hesitantly.

"Yes and I'm sorry Martha, Jack." Jenny answers.

"Why are you only apologising to us Jen? Martha asks with a worried look on her face.

"It feels like Koschei, I think it'll have something to do with him. That's why I'm sorry." Jenny looks sad as she says it.

"No, he's dead. It can't be him. He refused. I saw it we both saw it." Jack said, pale and he and maths are both visibly scared.

"I thought I ought to warn you even if you wouldn't like it so you weren't too shocked if he pulled another stunt like last time." Jenny says, "The Doctor should help out, it is his job. But if he doesn't I'll do my best. I promise that if possible I won't let him do anything like what he did last time."

"Who's Koschei and what did he do?" Mickey asked, curious. Martha and Jack just stayed quiet and shook their heads.

"Koschei is a Timelord. He was at the academy in the Prydonian Chapter with myself and the Doctor. He was a friend, he was a bit crazy from initiation but it didn't leave any of us completely sane. Fast forward a bit he ran from the Time War and hid as a human at the end of the universe. He literally became human. Martha, Jack and the Doctor happened across him and triggered his Timelord memories, he was more crazy than before. He stole the Doctor's TARDIS and got himself into a position of power. He abused this to end the world. He was under an alias here but his Timelord title is the Master. Time was reversed after a year but the people at the eye of the storm and me remember it." Jenny explained to those who didn't remember the year that never was.

"Saxon, the Master's alias, was it Harold Saxon?" Luke asked after a minute.

"Yes." Jenny confirmed softly. "But let's not talk about it anymore." They continue talking for a few hours getting to know each other better until after around an hour and a half Jenny proclaimed Jack's vortex manipulator fixed told him not to tell the Doctor it was her who fixed it and they all said their goodbyes before parting ways. The seven residents of Earth watch the box disappear before leaving the park.


End file.
